


No me dejes.

by Azemex



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, final triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Desde joven Tyler sabía lo que el quería.Aunque el no esperaba que Josh fuera parte de esas cosas que ansiaba tener.





	

A la edad de 5 años Tyler supo lo que quería ser de grande, un cantante, claro estaba que faltaba mucho tiempo para ello, pero esa era su visión.  
  
  
  
Aquel día fue la primera vez que Tyler sintió como su pecho dolía, tenía 16 años cuando vio a su mejor amigo besar a aquella chica, no era estúpido, sabía lo que significaba aquel dolor.  
  
  
  
**_Twenty One Pilots_** , esa era la banda que había creado con dos de sus amigos.  
Habían sacado un album y ahora mismo promocionaban su banda, ¿qué podría salir mal?  
  
  
  
Todo estaba saliendo mal, sus amigos dejaron la banda, sus sueños se veían más inalcanzables que antes.  
  
  
  
Josh era un baterista, y uno bueno a decir verdad, ¿podría ser que el mundo estaba tratando de ayudarlo con sus sueños?  
  
  
  
Con el formo una relación más fuerte, cada vez que lo miraba su estómago se encogía, _esta pasando de nuevo_ , el pensó con miedo al ver como su nuevo mejor amigo, Josh Dun coqueteaba con una chica.  
  
  
  
Ellos habían formado la banda de nuevo, Twenty One Pilots, el sonreía emocionado al ver a Josh a su lado, viendo como su amigo tenía su cabello de un color diferente.  
  
  
  
Josh conoció a alguien, eso no debía de importarle como le importaba, pero, ¿qué se podía hacer?  
Probablemente sería una chica más con las que Josh ha estado.  
_Algo que el nunca podría ser._  
  
  
  
Tyler colgó el teléfono después de haber felicitado a su mejor amigo. Josh tenía una novia, _¡pues que bien!_  
 _Esto no me debe de doler_ , el pensó, _pero dolía mucho_ , así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría al tener el corazón roto, tomó las llaves y salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a donde sea.  
  
Había llegado a un club, _sólo,_ las luces de colores neón, varias personas bailando, el olor a alcohol inundaba su olfato, su nariz se arrugó, el no tomaba, _¿por qué estaba aquí?_  
Se sentó en la barra y pidió agua, la persona lo miró raro, pero a el no le importó.  
  
Ahora mismo se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando empezó a escuchar como alguien lloraba.  
  
―¿Esta todo bien? ―preguntó acercándose al origen del llanto, este se detuvo.  
  
―Si ―vio como una chica de cabellos rubios levantó la mirada al escucharlo.― ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
―Escuche a alguien llorar ―fue lo que contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el piso al lado de ella.  
  
―Ah ―murmuró ella.  
  
Permanecieron por varios minutos así.  
  
―Jenna ―su voz regresó a Tyler de sus pensamientos, cuando estos estaban centrados en su mejor amigo.  
  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó el chico de ojos oscuros.  
  
―Mi nombre es Jenna, ¿y el tuyo? ―la chica recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que limpiaba algunas lagrimas.  
  
―Tyler ―contestó.   
  
―Bueno, es un gusto conocerte Tyler ―sostuvo su mano al mismo tiempo que trataba de sonreír.  
  
―Es un gusto Jenna.  
  
  
  
Jenna era una buena chica, aunque prácticamente lo obligaba a salir casi todos los viernes por lo que ya no era noche de videojuegos con Josh, por alguna razón Tyler nunca le dijo que salía a clubes con ella, siempre inventaba una excusa, el sentía como si estuviera engañándolo, _aunque obviamente eso no estaba pasando._  
Ese viernes no fue un excepción, aunque esta vez fue Josh quien le canceló.  
_”Voy a salir con Debby, tal vez la próxima semana Ty, tengo que colgar, ¡hasta luego!"_  
Eso lo tenía enojado, por lo que cuando llegó al club la primera cosa que Jenna dijo fue.  
  
―¿Y a ti qué te paso? ―ella preguntó.  
  
―Tiene novia ―murmuró a lo que ella inclino su cabeza a un lado.  
  
Desde que se conocieron tuvieron un acuerdo silencioso, nunca se preguntaban cosas íntimas, solo salían a lugares para poder despejar su cabeza, parecía que aquel acuerdo se había roto.  
  
―¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―esa pregunta causo que Tyler mirara a los ojos a Jenna.  
  
―¿Qué quieres decir? No es como que le diga a mi amigo que termine con su novia porque estoy celoso.  
  
―No, no vas a hacer eso, pero, ¿qué tal si conoces a más personas? Hay muchos chicos y chicas en el mundo, no solo el ―ella contestó.  
  
_Pero el es diferente_ , pensó, pero eso ella no debía de saberlo.  
  
―No lo había pensado ―murmuró el chico al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a pedirles sus bebidas.  
  
―Hola, queremos dos de sus bebidas más fuertes ―Jenna sonrió a la chica a lo que Tyler la miró como si estuviera loca.  
  
―Tu sabes que yo no tomo.  
  
―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.  
  
  
Todo estaba borroso.  
_“¿Jenna?” “¿Tyler? ¿Dónde estas?”_  
Su cabeza dolía, pero aquello no importaba mucho cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos.  
  
―¿Josh? ―el preguntó.  
  
Al mismo tiempo ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
―¿Mark?  
  
Aquella noche Tyler terminó teniendo dos primeras veces.  
  
  
  
Otra vez estaba ebrio, pero por diferentes razones, Jenna y el se habían dado cuenta que tener sexo era bueno, no querían tener una relación por ahora, pero aquello que hacían de vez en cuando causaba que sus problemas desaparecieran por un tiempo, y cuando estaban ebrios estos desaparecían por mucho más.  
  
Se levanto de su cama y busco uno de sus boxers, su cabeza dolía al mismo tiempo que buscaba su teléfono y llamaba a alguien.  
  
_“¿Hola?”_ la voz se escuchaba recién despierta _“¿Tyler? ¿Esta todo bien?”_  
  
―¡Hola Josh! ―el grito al celular en su mano.― ¿Que bonita noche no crees?  
  
_“¿Tyler? ¿Qué haces despierto a las…”_ se escucho un silencio por unos segundos _“3 de la mañana?”_  
  
―Nada, simplemente extrañándote ―soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que se tropezaba cuando camina hacia la cocina.―Ouch, eso dolió.  
  
_“¿Estás ebrio?”_  
  
―¿Queee? ¡Claro que no! Solo fueron como tres botellas, creo.  
  
_“¡Pero tu no tomas Ty!"_  
  
―¡Ah si es cierto Josh! Se me había olvidado ―buscaba en su refrigerador algo que comer.― Tengo hambre.  
  
_“Quédate ahí, voy para allá”_ Y colgó.  
  
Tyler se quedó mirando su refrigerador al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el piso.  
  
  
La puerta hacía un sonido raro.  
_“¡Tyler abre la puerta!” “Esto no es divertido”_   
Extrañamente sonaba como Josh, por lo que el gateó hacia ella.  
  
―¿Josh? ―preguntó al objeto inanimado.  
  
―¿Ty? Amigo, abre la puerta por favor.  
  
El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra _amigo_ sin embargo abrió la puerta encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo fuera de esta.  
Este cerró la puerta y se agachó para acunar la cara de su amigo entre sus manos.  
  
―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó preocupado el muchacho al mismo tiempo que muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, el que más se repetía, _¿desde cuándo Tyler toma?_ Y el que le seguía, _¿esta era la razón por la que ya no se juntaban los viernes?_  
  
―Te amo Josh ―el menor dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos al sentirse protegido, siempre se sentía así al lado de su amigo.  
  
―Yo también te amo hermano ―Josh acercó a su amigo para poder darle un abrazo.  
  
―No te amo de esa manera ―el chico logró escuchar como Tyler decía aquello contra su camisa.  
  
―¿Qué quieres decir? ―lo alejo de si mismo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
―Te amo Josh Dun ―las palabras salieron de sus labios de una manera diferente, Josh en ese momento entendió lo que Tyler quería decir.  
  
―Tyler, yo… ―no terminó de hablar cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos, abrió los ojos en sorpresa.  
  
―Quédate ―el menor se separó de sus labios al mismo tiempo lo abrazaba.― No me dejes Josh, por favor.  
  
―Nunca lo haré Ty, lo prometo ―estuvieron unos minutos así.  
  
_“¿Tyler donde estas?”_  
  
Josh situó su mirada hacia la habitación de Tyler, donde provenía aquella voz, una chica de cabellos rubios, con el cuerpo rodeado con una cobija se encontraba en la puerta.  
  
―Oh ―murmuró ella.  
  
―No sabía que Tyler tenía compañía ―dijo Josh al mismo tiempo que se separaba lentamente de Tyler.  
  
La chica no respondió, igualmente Josh no esperaba su respuesta, el se levantó y salió del lugar.  
  
―¿Era el? ―preguntó la chica inclinándose al lado de su amigo.  
  
―Era el ―contestó.  
  
―¿Metí la pata?  
  
―Creo que esta vez fui yo ―dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su amiga en un abrazo que necesitaba, las lagrimas rodaban de sus ojos.  
  
  
Al día siguiente Jenna ni Tyler no recordaban nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
  
Josh en cambio empezó a distanciarse, _rompiendo su promesa, aquella que Tyler no recordaba_ , por lo que este último no tuvo de otra que juntarse con Jenna más seguido, aunque no lo admitiera, la compañía de la chica era confortante.  
  
  
  
Josh y Debby estaban comprometidos, Tyler lloró mucho al ver como su amigo se alejaba más y más, aún seguían juntos por la música, pero solo eso.  
Jenna fue la única que estaba ahí para el ahora, no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como ella de amiga.  
  
  
  
El estaba incómodo.  
Ahora mismo se encontraba en una iglesia rodeado de personas que no conocía.  
Y viendo la boda de una de las personas más importantes para el. Ese día el sería el padrino de los anillos de su _mejor amigo_ Josh.   
Veía como aquel chico de cabellos de colores sonreía a su pareja de una forma que nunca le pudo sonreír a el y sintió su corazón romperse un poco más.  
Ya no había nada que hacer.  
  
Al final Josh Dun lo había dejado igual que los ex miembros de su banda.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer one shot, I feel proud.  
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Probablemente lo edite varias veces, who knows.


End file.
